fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa is one of the Koopalings, the fourth oldest of the eight and one of Bowser's seven sons. Next to Ludwig, Iggy is the smartest of his siblings, capable of conducting experiments and building mechanics better than anyone else. Iggy mainly relies on his superior intelligence to fight many challenges, but he also uses his brawny strength as well, being the third strongest Koopaling with Morton as the second and Roy as the first. Appearance Iggy was almost exactly identical to Lemmy Koopa, despite being slightly younger. He's known for his bit of a "mad scientist" personality. In recent games, he got a new limegreen hairdo, and eventually became longer and slimmer. He seems to be crazier than before and likes bushy areas. Role Iggy's favorite activity including inventing things to help his father's many schemes. Though,he also seems to be capable of other ideas. Remember the cutscene for the last phase of the Final Boss of New Super Mario Bros. 2? Did Iggy laugh before the Koopalings powered up Bowser? YES. Iggy did laugh. You see,my point is.........IGGY CAME UP WITH THE "POWER UP BOWSER" IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE! Man,he is SMARTER than you think! Appearance Before New Super Mario Bros. Wii, it is very difficult to tell Iggy from his brother Lemmy, as they both have rainbow-colored hair and the same general body shape of the Koopa. However, Iggy wears glasses with swirls on them, seemingly to highlight his eccentric personality as a mad scientist. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii and later games, Iggy become taller but thinner, and have a limegreen palm tree harido. Game Appearance Singalong Down Under! Iggy made his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Down Under! where he was an unlockable character to unlock him you had to complete story mode twice and have sung "Love is in the Air" by John Paul Young in Karoke mode at least once. First Boss... Again... Iggy returns in New Super Mario Bros YoYo Games as the First Koopaling to be fought. He rules Power Plains, the first world Mario runs into. His minions are Goomboss, Andy Lyons, and Crazy Centipede. Mario Kart 8 Iggy Koopa appears as a boss and a playable character on Mario Kart 8 with the rest of the Koopalings. Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond Iggy Koopa reappeared along with the rest of the Koopalings in Super Mario and the Glowing Diamond. He conquered and attacked World 1: Mushroom Plains. In battle, Iggy will throw balls on a tilting platform. To defeat Iggy, hit him with fireballs or jump on him rapidly to send him into the lava, defeating him and giving up the key to World 2: Sea of Sand. Mario Singalong Disney! Iggy appaered as the first boss. Un-Gamed/Un-Gamed 2 Iggy comes back in The Un-Gamed Series,starring as the main charter.He is playable and is shown to like the weapons sword and bow,using them as his attacks. ''Super Mario Madness Iggy Koopa is the boss of the 8th World, Crazed Sky. Unlike the other Koopalings, he become even more bigger after eating a Giant Mushroom, nearly as tall as Bowser's giant form in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and gained fire breathings, bigger strength and immune to fireballs and punches. Beside strong items, the only way to defeat him is to get a Propoller Block, press Jump twice, make sure you are above of him and use a Ground Pound. To this 6 times and he is finished. Lets-a-go, Mario Iggy makes a surprise appearance at the end of the Nostalgic Area in Lets-a-go, Mario. His personal minions are Grand Goombas, Blarggs, and Chain Chomps. In battle, he is battled on a raft over lava being pulled by a Chomp Shark. He can throw bouncing balls at the player, which can be stomped, picked up, and thrown at him. He can also spin around like a tornado and twirl around the platform. Being hit by this will throw the player away from Iggy and possibly into the lava below. He can also spit circular fireballs that act just like the Fire Mario's fireballs. He can also make his hair spear-shaped and dash into the player. If he is stomped near the end of the platform when he does this, he will plummet into the lava and the player will instantly win. If Iggy is not defeated in a certain amount of time, the Chomp Shark falls down a lava waterfall, causing the players to plummet to their doom. Before this happens, Iggy jumps onto a platform high enough so that not even Luigi can reach it. He reappears with the other 6 Koopalings in HURRY UP! in the last part of the stage, again as a boss. He is the fifth Koopaling to fall off of the Koopa Clown Car. There, he attacks by creating magic blasts that can spawn a random enemy when they touch something. Like his brothers and sister, he falls off after he is hit by one of his own projectiles after it was reflected by Tornado Mario. Newer Super Mario Bros U Iggy in this game is the boss of the world 3: Tomato Jungle. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Iggy reappears in this game as the boss of Iggy's Artillery Castle, in World 7: Great Stone Mountains. Super Mario Bros.: Fury Combined! Iggy is the boss of World 4: Cold Caves in this appearance. He fights the player twice in his world, similar to the other Koopalings. Super Mario World Ultimate In this game he in charge of World 3: Tropical Punch Islands. Like the other Koopalings, his battle is similar to New Super Mario Bros. U. He will walk on the ceiling shooting fireballs at the player. However, because he's in the water world, instead Magmaarghs, he shoots Nep-Enuts! Stomp him three times for defeat. Behind the Wheel Iggy appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 56% *'Driving Skill:' 77% *'Item Power:' 89% *'Speed:' 65% Game's Description The Prince Iggy Koopa is one of Bowser's children. It is known to be a mad but brilliant scientist, in fact, most of the craziest karts in the game are build by him. Beaten Up By a Dinosaur-esque Creature... Again Iggy has created a machine that enlarges only Koopa Troop members, all technology, and the enviornment in Godzilla vs. Bowser. He conquered Big Island again with little difficulty because of this. He then turned the former king into an ''Acrocanthosaurus again. Though his tech. and one-on-one fighting strategies proved no match for Zilla. Wario & Waluigi: Golden Pyramid Raid He is the fifth Koopaling to be fought. He'll turn giant and chase you, knocking over any walls in his way. He can throw debris and enemies at you, so watch out. The course is not endless, because at the end there is a wall. You have to defeat him before you reach that wall, so you have to grab a large rock and throw it at his face. If you're Waluigi, you have to grab an ice flower and throw ice cubes at him. Once you hit him with a large rock three times or throw 15 ice cubes at Iggy, he'll be defeated and will fall through the floor into a pit of lava. Now you can pass to Platinum Maze. ''Super Mario World Fusion: Part 1 Iggy Koopa is the fifth Koopaling to be fought. Before battling him, he will taunt the player(s) by slapping his behind with his scepter once again, similar to ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2. In the battle in his fortress in World 3, he breathes fire, jumps, uses his hair as a propeller, crouches, uses his hair as a horn (from his cancelled Super Princess Peach appearance) and casts green fireballs from his wand. In the first part, he casts green fireballs. Avoid this attack, and jump on his head. This'll cause him to retreat into his shell, crying. Avoid his shell spin. He'll get out of his shell, angrily. In the second phase, he'll breathe fire and retreat into his shell. Avoid these attacks. After these attacks, jump on his head again and he'll retreat into his shell again. In the third phase, he'll use his hair as a propeller and use his hair as horn. Avoid these attacks. After these attacks, jump on his head the third time and he'll retreat into his shell the third time. In the fourth phase, he'll breathe fire once again and cast green fireballs from his wand once again. Avoid these attacks. After these attacks, jump on his head the fourth time and he'll retreat into his shell the fourth time. In the fifth and final phase, he'll retreat into his shell. Avoid this attack. After this attack, jump on his head and he's defeated. Trivia *He goes to Isle Delfino undercover, as a Pianta, because they both have leaves on thier hair. Gallery Iggy Koopa.png Iggy Koopa.gif|''Super Mario World'' Iggy Koopa 3D.jpg Super Iggy.png white iggy.png|Enchanted Iggy IggyKoopa.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy: Universal Expedition cool_iggy.jpg|Iggy Koopa in 2D (Made by Gabriel) 80px-Iggy_Koopa_by_Diddyhahoo.gif|Iggy Koopa sprite. Iggy sprites (Unused).png|Unused sprites for super princess peach 42.Iggy.png|Iggy Koopa with a Chain Chomp Old Iggy 3D.png|Iggy's old 3D apearance IggyNSMBU.png 060-Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa in Lets-a-go, Mario IggyNewLookOldHair.jpg|Iggy's new look combined with his old hair (Drawn by Kilroyman for deviantART) Iggy_Koopa_is_crying.png|iggy koopa sprite is crying*!!! Classic Iggy Koopa (NSMBU style).png|His old look, in the style of New Super Mario Bros. U. Modern Iggy Koopa (SMB3 style).png|His new look, in the style of Super Mario Bros. 3. Iggy Koopa (sprite color and design)- Super Mario World.png|His Super Mario World artwork in his SMW sprite colors and design. Iggy Koopa (without scepter)- Super Mario Bros. 3.png|His Super Mario Bros. 3 artwork without his scepter. Iggy Koopa (SMB3AS sprite colors)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Iggy's New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork with his Super Mario Bros. 3 All-Stars sprite colors (by shadowsilverfox12) Iggy Koopa (SMW sprite colors)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Iggy's New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork with his Super Mario World sprite colors (by shadowsilverfox12) Iggy Koopa (classic)- New Super Mario Bros. Wii.png|Another classic Iggy Koopa (by shadowsilverfox12) Iggy Koopa 2D Art Upgrade.png|2D art from The Koopalings Project (By ) Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Koopalings Category: Scientists Category: Koopas Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Bosses Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Villains Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Royalty Category:sons Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Koopalings Universe